


salvation

by Luna_Shinigami



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 02:09:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4286715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Shinigami/pseuds/Luna_Shinigami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A veces la salvacion viene de aquel que esta perdido</p>
            </blockquote>





	salvation

SALVATION

 

[Harry Potter]

 

 

Nota: los personajes de Harry Potter no pertenecen, este fic es sin ánimo de lucro.

 

 

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharan nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.

 

Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos.

 

Atentamente Luna Shinigami

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 

One Shot

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 

La noche glamorosa de Londres era una belleza ante sus ojos platas.

 

Cada una de las luces de la intrincada ciudad parpadeaban como estrellas, y él, él era el regente de un imperio bajo sus pies.

 

Llevo una de sus manos a su cabello rubio acomodándolo por la brisa y llevo con la otra el cigarrillo a su boca.

 

Londres era suya.

 

New York era suya.

 

Tokio era suya.

 

Paris era suya.

 

Y con la crisis, no solo Atenas era suya, también lo sería el país entero.

 

Tenía un imperio.

 

Era el CEO más poderoso del mundo y el más joven; con escasos 28 años, era un dragón en los negocios, un monstruo devorador sin piedad alguna y un playboy.

 

Lo mismo que Iron man pero sin traje.

 

Sonrió a la analogía y se deleitó de Londres; era la ciudad que más le gustaba, degustaba el sabor de su té, de sus ruidos, de sus muros antiguos y como muchos, amaba la monarquía, no por nada en una de las imprentas de la oficina estaba el mismo retrato de la reina.

 

Calo un poco más su cigarrillo, expulsando el humo contra el aire del balcón.

 

No había nada que no pudiera lograr, no había nada que no tuviera a sus pies y no habría nada que no se le entregara en bandeja de plata, nada.

 

Escucho la puerta abrirse y solo miro el reflejo que le devolvió el vidrio.

 

-Necesito hablar con usted- dijo una voz temerosa, con la varita en lo alto, el cabello en direcciones yuxtapuestas y unas gafas que definitivamente necesitaban un cambio de imagen.

 

-Un mago – expulso el humo de nuevo y se giró, mostro una sonrisa cínica y única y se sentó en su sillón de cuero – ¿puedo saber qué hace un mago? ¿Un Potter en mi oficina?- le miro- conocería esos ojos verdes done fuera, y usted sin lugar a duda, es un Potter-

El hombre que le devolvió la mirada, como un cervatillo asustado, mirando al otro.

 

Verde y plata.

 

Jade y mercurio.

 

Desde el inicio de las confrontaciones mágica enfrentados y esta no sería la excepción.

 

-Soy un hombre desesperado- le dijo temblando.

 

El rubio sonrió – debe serlo, para entrar en el mundo Muggle y atacar así a un CEO reconocido, esto, mi querido señor, es una emboscada a traición, como puede ver, yo no tengo varita-

 

-Lo se….- tembló moviendo su varita – Lo sé y pido perdón de ante mano por el abrupto pero usted es mi última esperanza… su sangre, su sangre es única y….-

 

El rubio negó – empecemos desde un principio- le miro y le señalo la silla – siéntese, mi Nombre es Scorpius Malfoy, Ceo de la corporación Malfoy & Malefic, entre mis negocios esta la venta de armas, enlaces petroleros e incursiones en tecnología militar ¿con quién tengo el gusto?-

 

Se escuchó un pequeño respingo y como la varita era guardada – Albus, Albus Severus Potter, soy el segundo hijo de Harry Potter y médico internista de San Mungo, especialista en Virología-

 

Ambos se miraron.

 

Ambos pertenecían a un mundo diferente al otro.

 

Ambos eran simplemente lejanos a sus antecesores, y tan iguales, a un lado el Altivo Scorpius Malfoy, elegante y locuaz, al otro lado Albus Potter, torpe pero con un corazón de oro.

 

-eso explica- se quedó Scorpius pensando – no explica todo, es más disto aun de saber qué hace usted en mi oficina en Londres-

Albus se estrujo las manos – la guerra, usted debe saber de la guerra – al ver el asentimiento del otro prosiguió  - en la guerra se tomaron bandos, se tomaron decisiones, entre ellas, controlar el linaje de los sangre puras, y se tomaron por ende, malas decisiones sobre este linaje. – trago saliva  - el mundo mágico está siendo atacado por su propia magia, la falta de linajes, de piulares mágicos hace que la magia se vuelva inestable, algunos dicen que por el hecho de sacar del mundo mágico a los sangre puras y corromper la sangre con… con sangre de mestizos o impuros, ha hecho que nuestras defensas sean mínimas, que enfermedades muggles hayan llegado con dos o tres siglos de retraso- le miro acomodando sus gafas – viruela, sarampión, peste bubónica, VIH, son las enfermedades que nos atacan y exterminan… el núcleo de la magia se volvió inestable y una de las soluciones es que regresen los sangre puras, usted lo es, usted es hijo de Draco Lucius Malfoy Black y Astoria Greengrass- respiro – su sangre salvara a mi padre, solo su sangre-

 

Scorpius alzo una ceja y le miro, colocando sus manos bajo el mentón – ¿y que le hace pensar que yo, precisamente yo, salvaría el mundo mágico?- vio como el otro iba a responderle y lo detuvo alzando una mano- ¿ha escuchado la historia? ¿Completa?- se levantó sirviendo el Whiskey y le sirvió uno al hombre mas bajo, al medico – Su tía, la señora Weasley, Hermione, tenía ideas buenas, pero el infierno está construido de buenas intenciones; ella saco un proyecto de ley que todos, por la guerra aceptaron de inmediato, los hijos de los sangre puras irían a orfanatos Muggles a ser adoptados por “buenas” y “normales” personas, el problema de esto fue que, jamás le hicieron seguimiento alguno a las adopciones y el sistema muggle esta, corrompido hasta los huesos- sonrió mirando a Albus acercándose a su boca – fui adoptado por estas “buenas” y “normales” personas, que me criaron como un ser “bueno” y “Normal”- dijo burlón alejándose, por el sonrojo provocado en el otro.

 

-usted tiene dinero…- fue lo único que atino a decir Albus.

 

-claro que lo tengo, es mío, pero querido aprendí a satisfacer a mi madrastra a los doce años y yací con un hombre a los trece, mi primer trio fue a los quince, la primera vez que mande a poner una bala en un inversionista contrincante tenía 16, la primera vez que mande hundir en el Támesis a un sindicalista no tenía ni 17 y a los 18 mande a matar a mi padrastro para quedarme con lo que me pertenecía – Albus abrió sus ojos grandemente – me crie en un lugar donde si respiras mal mueres, donde todos son enemigos querido señor Potter, donde las bendiciones que Merlín me dieron fueron usadas y aun las uso, con hombres y mujeres- le miro – me crie sin mis padres, ¡porque una ley dicto que era más humano separarme de ellos que vivir con ellos!- grito – la ley de su tía, la ley de extirpación mágica, esa ley me convirtió en lo que soy, aprendí a usar la magia sin varita alguna, aprendí el mundo mágico mejor que muchos e incluso aprendí de su maldita historia … y heme aquí – se sentó - ¿yo le debo al mundo mágico? ¿Por qué debo salvar el mundo mágico?-

 

Albus tembló – porque… porque limpiaría el nombre de… su familia –

 

Scorpius sonrió – el nombre de mi familia- se bebió otro trago – mi padre murió de una de esas enfermedades en la cochina calle y mi madre se suicidó dos días después, las tumbas en el mundo mágico eran unas malditas tumbas comunitarias hasta que yo hice traer sus cuerpos a este mundo y les coloque un mausoleo, No, Albus te equivocas, no pienso salvar nada-

 

Albus le miro y aun con miedo grito – ¡Mi padre muere!- dijo soltando el llanto – Mi padre contrajo difteria, las medicinas Muggles no hacen nada, su esencia mágica es demasiado poderosa y solo podemos estabilizarlo con el núcleo, yo… yo necesito salvarlo-

 

-así que no estás aquí por mero amor a tu carrera de mago y tu juramento hipocrático, estas aquí por tu padre- Scorpius se levantó y le miro – hasta los Potter son envidiosos-

 

-estoy aquí porque amo a mi padre y porque no puedo verlo morir, tu no hubieras soportado ver morir al tuyo- le pidió y lentamente se arrodillo ante los pies de Scorpius – Un Potter rogándole de rodillas a Un Malfoy por la salvación de su familia, Un Potter que solo desea ver a su padre un día más de vida- golpeo el suelo – un Potter que entro a una oficina a rogarte y pedirte que me ayudes a salvarlo, que si es necesario me humillare y besare tus pies, solo, por favor… ayúdame- le rogo.

 

Scorpius le miro, como las luces de la luna se filtraban por ese cabello azabache como la oscuridad misma – No ruegues, ve y aprovecha los últimos instantes con tu padre- le dijo el rubio – no voy a salvar nada, porque ese no es mi mundo, mi mundo es este, aun con sus defectos y sus pocas virtudes, no pienso salvar algo que asesino a quienes me hubieran dado un corazón como el tuyo, a un mundo que inclemente les condeno siendo niños, por la misma ley que infirió tu  familia, por esa ley misma está condenado tu padre- se retiró – Largo de aquí y no regrese nunca Albus Potter- se sentó – No hay nada en este mundo que me haga tener lastima por ese mundo que se acaba a pedazos-

 

Albus sollozo y se levantó limpiándose las lágrimas – debí intentarlo ¿no?- pregunto mostrándole sus ojos verdes y Scorpius mantuvo el suspiro en los suyos – Lamento cada ofensa que tuvo que vivir y lamento que haya tenido que vivir así, con ese dolor, criado por monstruos, lamento que sus padres no estuvieran, y aun así, a pesar de todo, estoy seguro que ellos estarían orgullosos, no del hombre que me conto todas sus maldades sino de las bondades que dicen los muggles que usted tiene, como la creación de los hospitales o el hacer a sus trabajadores una vida digna, ayudar a poblaciones aisladas o tomar bajo su manto huérfanos, las verdaderas joyas, se pulen en el dolor- y diciendo esto Albus desapareció como había llegado.

 

A la altura de Londres, bajo sus luces, bajo su ruido, bajo los ojos platas de Scorpius que se quedó mirando a la nada, donde hace pocos segundos había estado el hijo de Harry Potter.

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o...o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 

-Albus!- grito James – padre está internado en san Mungo- le miro el mayor y el joven médico de la familia salió hacia ese lugar, sin demora alguna.

 

Se acercó a aquel lugar que ahora se caía a pedazos, lleno de enfermos que ni ellos podrían controlar y entro a una de las habitaciones mas asépticas – Padre- dijo alzándose sobre su viejo padre, aquel al que los años le habían llegado, mostrando sus canas, sus arrugas, todos aquellos síntomas de vejez, junto con la maldita enfermedad.

 

-Albus- sonrió, sonrió con el peso de los años y Harry Potter solo le sonrió a su hijo, aquel que había demostrado tener valía por sí mismo, por abrirse camino a través de ellos mismos.

 

-perdóname- susurro el menor, perdón por no convencer a Scorpius Malfoy de ayudarle, de salvarle, de… que les perdonara a todos, `porque fueron por decisiones pasadas, las consecuencias presentes, el exterminio de la magia empezando por su pilar, su padre.

 

-No hay nada que perdonar Albus- le aseguro Harry, cuando escucharon un montón de exclamaciones, de maldiciones y el Potter menor salió quedando en silencio al ver a Scorpius Malfoy que le miraba con una sonrisa irónica.

 

-No hay nada más gratificante para un Malfoy que salvar el pellejo de un estúpido Potter- dijo sentándose donde le indico Albus, para la transfusión  sanguínea.

 

La sangre de Malfoy, era una teoría, pero una teoría Valida.

 

-Gracias- susurro Albus mas no obtuvo respuesta, más que un pequeño apretón en las manos y luego, así como llego, Scorpius Malfoy regreso al mundo Muggle – Gracias- susurro a la nada, apretando el papel en sus manos, aun cuando Scorpius ya no estuviera, aun cuando veía como el rostro de su padre rejuvenecía, aun cuando veía como la difteria menguaba y las medicinas podían dársele y eran efectivas, como el núcleo mágico empezaba a rehabilitarse luego de 30 años destrozado.

 

-Gracias – susurro de nuevo sin mirar el papel pero con una sonrisa idiota en el rostro y en la nota escrito,

 

_“La salvación por un Café”_

_Owary_

_Esta como medio romanticón XD jejejejeje bueno musas están de san Valentín, este fic es dedicado a la Manzhana del Mal :P que se aguanta mis maldades. Jeje hasta la próxima._

 


End file.
